playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Booker Dewitt
Booker Dewitt is the main protagonist in Irrational's upcoming game, Bioshock Infinite. 'BIOGRAPHY' Booker Dewitt owes the wrong people money. The type of people that make you wish that you never knew. To wipe away his debt he must travel to the city in the sky, Columbia. On his voyage he encounters foes the likes the world has never seen. 'ARCADE' Opening After finding Elizabeth again Booker hears of a power that is like no other. Thinking it might be a vigor or sorts that will allow him to escape Columbia with Elizabeth he follows the clues and leads and searchse for this great power. Not wanting Elizabeth to come Booker tells her to stay with Comstock, but being the stubborn girl that she is she insists that she follows Booker. Sighing and just wanting to continue Booker allows it and the two travel towards the source. Rival '''- Work in Progress '''Connection - Work In Progress Ending Booker: Elizabeth are you ok? What was all that? Elizabeth: I don't know, but I feel different. For once I feel like I am in control. I think I can do it. I think I can actually control it now. Booker: Elizabeth what are you doing? Elizabeth: What I need to do. *Elizabeth opens a tear bringing Booker and her into a utopian world where she can now be free to live her own life and Booker has no debt to repay* From now on Booker. The sky is the limit. 'GAMEPLAY' Booker's attacks focus on the vigors and weapons that he carries. His is one of the most versatile fighters due to being able to fight close range with the skyhook, medium and long range with his vigors and guns. (Square Moves) Skyhook Smack -''' Booker smacks his foes around with his skyhook. 'Skyhook Slaughter - ' Booker repeatedly hits his foe with the skyhook. 'Charge! - ' or Booker uses the Charge! vigor and charges towards his foes where he then brings out his skyhook and turns it on repeatedly hitting his foes with the automatic spinning blades. 'Barnstormer -' Booker shoots the Barnstormer at an upward diagonal angle launching any foe away that it hits. 'Bucking Bronco - ' Booker uses the Bucking Bronco vigor to hover his foes leaving them helpless in the air for a few seconds. 'Bucking Bronco Trap -' (Hold) Booker leaves a Bucking Bronco trap that will stay on the field until tripped. Only one trap of any kind can be on the field. (Triangle Moves) 'China Boom - ' Booker pulls out the China Boom and shoots his foes away from him. 'Devil's Kiss - ' or Booker uses the Devil's Kiss vigor and throws a fireball towards his foes. 'Devil's Kiss Barrage -' or (Hold) Booker throws a few extra smaller fireballs. 'Shock Jockey - ' Booker uses the Shock Jockey vigor and shocks foes in an upward diagonal motion stunning them in the air. 'Skyline Tear -' Elizabeth opens a tear that causes a skyline with cargo on it to ram into foes. (Circle Moves) 'Return to Sender-' Booker uses the Return to Sender vigor to catch projectiles and instantly shoot them back. 'Undertow - ' or Booker uses Undertow to pull his foe towards him. 'Skyline Ride -' Booker rides a skyline hitting foes in his path. 'Possession -' Booker uses the Possession vigor to make his foes run away from him. Holding it down lays a Possession trap that sits on the ground until activated making foes run in away. (Throws) 'Cargo Smack - ' or Booker grabs his foe and throws them into the air where a skyline appears and cargo smacks them away. 'Betrayal - ' Booker uses Possession on his foe making them ride a skyline upwards where he shoots them causing them to explode. 'Pepper Mill - ' Booker grabs the Pepper Mill and shoots his foe into the ground. (Super Moves) '''Weapon Slave (Level 1) - Booker uses weapon slave to take control of a shotgun that he makes shoot a foe. Cloud Storm '''(Level 2) - Elizabeth makes a cloud appear that she controls to get people wet. When the super ends Booker shoots the cloud and it zaps all the foes it got wet. '''Songbird (Level 3) - Songbird appears behind the stage and strikes at foes. Meanwhile Booker is able to attack foes making it difficult for them to dodge Songbird's assault. Pressing square makes a stage wide Bucking Bronco effect, triangle causes Crows to come onto the map slowing foes down, and circle orders Songbird to attack though he only has so many attacks in him as he has to reset before he can attack again. Taunts Heads or Tails - Booker being a gambling man flipping a coin and says heads or tails, no matter what he says you lose. Tear You Up - Elizabeth opens a tear around Booker that gives him the appearance of a Handyman Clean Freak - Booker pulls out his pistol and polishes it Gold! '- Elizabeth shows Booker a golden statue that Booker laughs at making her pout. 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros Stuntman '''- Booker rides a skyline down and lands on the ground and looks at the screen. '''Secret Entrance - Booker and Elizabeth run through a door way that Elizabeth opens with a tear and shuts as they are chased by Vox Populi. Grinding Gears - Booker holds his skyhook up and holds the trigger making it grind. Songbird and I - Songbirds hand lowers Booker and Elizabeth on the field. Winning Screen If Murder of Crows '''is selected - Crows lift Booker into the air. If '''Fourth of July '''is selected - Booker salutes as an American flag behind him raises and fireworks go off. If '''High Five is selected - Booker and Elizabeth give each other a high five. If Sing Me a Song '''is selected - Booker stands next to Elizabeth as she strokes Songbirds face. '''Losing Screen If Murder of Crows '''is selected - Booker sits on a park bench with Crows surrounding him. If '''Fourth of July '''is selected - The American flag is lowers from a pole as Booker looks at the ground. If '''High Five '''is selected - Booker shoots a shotgun shell in the ground scaring Elizabeth. If '''Sing Me a Song '''is selected - Booker looks upset and Songbird rubs his head against him trying to cheer him up. '''Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Gamblers Outfit Booker's Default Costume - Black Vest - Booker's vest is black. - Brown Vest - Booker's vest is brown. - Red - Booker's vest is red. Uncle Sam Booker wears his usual outfit but with a red and white striped american theme. - Red and White - Booker's outfit is red and white. - Blue and White - Booker's outfit is blue and white. - Red and Blue - Booker's outfit is red and blue. Vox Populi Booker is dressed as a Vox Populi - Red Outfit - Booker's Outfit is completely red. - Blue Outfit - Booker's Outfit is completely blue. - Black Outfit - Booker's Outfit is completely black. 'MINION' Elizabeth can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Booker Dewitt. 'TRIVIA' *Booker is the first character to not receive the power at the end of his Arcade. Instead Elizabeth obtains it. *Booker is the first character who cannot directily kill foes with his level 3 super. Instead he slows foes down and knocks them into the air for Songbird to finish off. Category:Blog posts